Missing Time
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles of the Time Trilogy characters.
1. Late

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Sorry this took so long, but my laptop died and I had to get a new one. It also meant I had to reinstall everything, including Microsoft Word (which is installing as I type).**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Harry Uno was terribly and utterly afraid.<p>

You see, it was his first day as a Cadet at the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Base. He didn't know what to expect. The only reassuring thought he had was that his four other friends were going to be there with him.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry swivelled around to see his best friend, Thomas Drilovsky, running after him. When he caught up with Harry, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Am I late?"

Harry smirked. Thomas always had a habit for being late.

"Nope, you're right on time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you go! I was going to make it longer, but I like it the way it is. Review! ^^<strong>_


	2. Son

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Here's another, longer one. It's about how Truman came to be 'Son'.**_

* * *

><p><em>Son<em>

Truman Kirman gazed out of his bedroom window. He was still getting used to the new view. He and his parents had moved to Virginia that morning, and he didn't know anyone. His parents had told him they knew a few people in the area who had children, but they didn't know how to contact them.

'_Well, this is boring, I'm going for a walk,_' he thought.

He slid off the seat beside his windowsill and ran downstairs. His parents were in the living room, setting up the television.

"Mum, dad, I'm going for a walk. I want to get to know the area."

His mother smiled. "Okay, but be careful and be back before five. It's not safe for a seven year old to be out too late."

Truman agreed and walked out the front door. It wasn't a very sunny day, but no rain threatened to fall down yet. This type of weather was his favourite.

He strolled past parks, shops, and even the school he would be attending. These didn't matter to him. It had been the same in his old neighbourhood. He sighed, thinking nothing interesting would catch his eye.

Then he saw it: a large tree-house, taller and wider than any other building in town. How he had missed it he would never know, but he felt a gravitational pull that led him towards the tree-house. He wanted to go in there and find the extraordinary person that built it. He even considered asking to sleep in there from time to time.

He shook his head and turned around, ready to head back to his own house. With a shock, he saw a black limousine parked to inches away from him. The tinted window rolled down to reveal a heavily bandaged man.

"Would you like to see the inside of that tree-house?" he inquired.

Truman gulped and answered, "Yes, yes I would."

"Then come closer."

Reluctantly, Truman edged sideways to the limousine. The man placed a bandaged hand on his arm and leant in, as if meaning to whisper. Instead, Truman's vision went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you go. Review! ^^<strong>_


	3. I Don't Like Her!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**This one is set when all the children are around three or four.**_

* * *

><p><em>I Don't Like Her!<em>

"Come on, Thomas. We're going to the Uno's!"

Thomas bounded to the front door, where his parents were waiting for him. He managed to trip over his own feet next to his mother, who caught him before he hit the floor.

His father laughed. "I don't think Harry would like it if his best friend had a broken nose!"

"Neither will his new friend," Fanny added.

"What?" Thomas frowned. "Hawy has a new fwend? He's my fwend! No fair! No fair!"

Fanny placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll all be good friends, honey. Besides, I know the girl's parents and, if she's anything like her mother, she'll be the nicest little being alive."

Thomas, however, was not convinced. "A girl? A _girl_? I hate girls, mummy!"

"You do realise that your mummy is a girl, don't you?" Patton said, smirking.

Thomas puffed out his cheeks in response. He stomped out of the door to the car, where his older brother was shouting at him for wasting time. His parents exchanged an amused look and followed him.

After the short drive to the Uno residence, Thomas was still angry. How dare his parents force him into the same room as a girl! Didn't they know you could get cooties that way?

Before he had even stepped outside the car, Harry came running out the door, ignoring his father's protests.

"Thomas! Thomas! Come meet my new friend!"

Thomas jumped outside the car and held his hands in front of his face. "Hawy, you've been in-infe – sickened!"

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Cooties!" screamed Thomas. "Your new fwend made you sick!"

"She did not! She's nice!" Harry defended. "Come on, I'll show you."

Harry seized Thomas' hand and dragged him into the house. They entered the living room, which Thomas found empty. No, wait, there was something stirring.

"Boo!"

Thomas gave a yell of surprise and got into a stance, just in case someone was attacking. He was thoroughly surprised when he saw Harry laughing at something in the room. He turned back to the room and let his guard drop. It was just a girl.

"Hi," she started, smiling, "my name's Kellie. What's yours?"

Scowling, Thomas replied, "Thomas. Now go away, you stupid girl. Hawy doesn't need you anymore because I'm here now. We don't need stupid girls giving us cooties!"

The girl's smile faded and her mouth started to tremble. After a few moments, she burst into tears.

"Thomas, see what you've done!" Harry scolded as Fanny ran into the room.

Fanny took Harry's side on the matter. "Thomas! Look at what you've done to poor Kellie!"

Thomas didn't seem to hear any of this. Instead, he just glared into his mother's face and said, "I don't like her!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Review!<strong>_


	4. Fishy Fish

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em>Fishy Fish<em>

Celeste Stork could never figure out how to keep her goldfish alive. Her older sister always told her to keep an eye on it, otherwise it would die. With this advice, she would always sit in front of the fishbowl, only leaving to go to the bathroom, school and bed. Coincidentally, it would always be these times when the fish would die.

"Mummy!" she cried after she flushed the seventh one down the toilet. "Why do my fish hate me?"

"They don't hate you, honey. Maybe you need to get them elsewhere," her mother suggested.

Celeste pouted. "But I'm good at winning the ones at the festival. It only costs me a few dollars!"

Little did she know, the little fish she had just disposed of was making its way to its original owner. It swam its way through the sewer pipes, knowing exactly where it was going. Finally, it reached its destination.

"Ah, here you are. Played dead again? Good. Now the littler sucker that won you will come crawling back to win another fish."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a reference to Operation: FISHY, the one where the fish play dead and return to the salesmen so he can make more money. Review! :D<strong>_


	5. The Twins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Twins<em>

"Melissa! Melissa! Melissa!"

Melissa groaned. "What now?"

"Can you take us to the park? Mum said we can't go unless you come with us."

Melissa frowned. What had she done to deserve these annoying twins as her younger siblings? They constantly wanted to listen to their "cool big sister" every sing day. It was cute that they admired her, but it became really annoying after a while.

"Fine, I'll take you," she finally replied.

The twins cheered as they pulled her out of the house. Melissa wondered if her parents would notice if she didn't come back without them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the first of a few twin-centric oneshotsdrabbles. This will probably be cleared in later chapters, but the there is one boy twin and one girl twin.**_


	6. The Ballet Recital

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kid Next Door and I never will.**_

_**This is set when they're about eight.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Ballet Recital<em>

Thomas was in a very bad mood. Why did he have to go to a stupid ballet recital? Oh, yeah, he had complained about the invitation to his mother and she had made him go. And, out of all the people he knew, it had to be for _her_.

He squirmed in his seat as the light dimmed and the curtains opened. Beside him, Celeste and Melissa jumped up and down in excitement. On his other side, Harry looked just as bored as he was.

As his eyes fell upon the stage again, he almost fell out of his chair. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was standing in the spotlight and was, obviously, the main character. She did a twirl to face the audience and he felt dread come over him.

He had a crush on Kellie Beetles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>_


	7. They

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em>They<em>

Harry had always wanted to be one of those superheroes on television. He wanted to fight the villains and end up taking all the glory. He wanted everyone to treat him like a celebrity.

This was why he was excited when the Kids Next Door came to recruit him. He was going to be the one everyone looked up to. He was going to be the one everyone talked about. He was going to be the best of the best.

Then he was informed that his friends would be in cadet training with him and that they would eventually be in the same sector. He didn't tell any of his friends this, but he was slightly disappointed. He didn't want other people sharing his fame.

A mere week after his cadet graduation, he realised he couldn't be without his best friends. If it wasn't for them, he would be dead before he was decommissioned. He needed them and they needed him. It was a team thing.

_They_ would be the ones everyone looked up to. _They_ would be the ones everyone talked about. _They_ would be the best of the best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>_


	8. Past, Present, Future

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em>Past, Present, Future<em>

After the time travel adventure, Melissa had immediately wanted to go back. She wanted to see her parents when they were young and she wanted to experience the older version of the Kids Next Door.

Then she thought of what she had in the present. She had her friends, for a start, as well as her family. Plus, there was that cute boy that had just started as the Soopreme Leaduh.

She decided she was better off in the present than in the past. The past was the past, the present is the present, and the future will be the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>_


	9. A Small World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em>A Small World<em>

Melissa had been playing on the monkey bars at the local park when she had met him. She had been practising flips and tricks when a boy around her age had come up to her.

"Excuse me," he had started, "can I please have a go?"

Surprised by the boy's politeness, she had hesitated before answering, "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

Melissa had watched the boy in awe as he did tricks she had never thought of. She had been about to say something to him when her mother called for her. She waved at him, even though he didn't see, and ran off.

Now, a year later, she stood at her Kids Next Door Graduation Ceremony. The Soopreme Leaduh was making a speech, but she didn't hear any of it. She was staring at the boy across from her, wondering how it could be such a small world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! A cookie to whoever knows who that boy is. :D<strong>_


	10. Names

_**Disclaimer: You know what? This is a fan fiction website and everyone knows we don't own anything. There's no point.**_

_**I initially had trouble coming up with a Kellie drabble, but then this sprung into my head. **_

* * *

><p><em>Names<em>

After Anne-Marie, Father and Nixon were sent to Limbo, Kellie had been thinking about her parents. She had always wished her parents had remembered their own adventures, but now she was changing her mind. In the past few days it had been proven that she wouldn't even exist if they did remember. Even though she had accepted this, it still made her sad.

Her father had caught her staring off into space at breakfast one morning. He had gotten her attention, and then had asked her what was wrong. She said there wasn't a problem and walked up the stairs to fetch her school books.

As school started, she thought about her parents, but then her thoughts travelled to Anne-Marie. They were practically sisters, even though they were complete opposites. She knew that in the alternate universe her parents' lives were different, but what made them name their child Anne-Marie and not Kellie?

She asked Celeste what she thought of this in history class, but she had just brushed it off, saying, "Different lifestyle, different choices, I guess."

Kellie was annoyed with this answer, but she knew she shouldn't be. It was what she would have said.

When she arrived at her house that afternoon, her mother was in the living room watching television. Kellie plonked down next to her on the couch and waited until the ad break. When it came, she turned to her mother.

"Mum, what do you think of the name 'Anne-Marie'?"

Mrs Beatles was taken aback by her daughter's question, but replied, "I think it's a nice name, but I wouldn't choose it for my daughter. Your father likes it, though. That's what he wanted to call you at first, but then I suggested 'Kellie'. He fell in love with it instantly."

Kellie smiled. She loved her own name more as well. Then she frowned as another thought entered her mind.

Where had her mother been when Anne-Marie was named?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll leave to you guys to ponder what happened. Review! :D<strong>_


End file.
